


A Coffee a Day Keeps the Exhaustion Away

by AtropaSilentium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Early Mornings, Emergency Medical Technicians, Fluff and Angst, Laven Week 2019, M/M, Mana and Tyki are mentions, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaSilentium/pseuds/AtropaSilentium
Summary: After a long night of hard and stressful work, what better way to spend your morning than with the person you love most and a delicious cup of coffee?





	A Coffee a Day Keeps the Exhaustion Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 4 of Laven Week 2019.
> 
> Prompt (Coffee):  
Autumn; Early Mornings/Late Nights; Frantic; Warmth; Awakening

Lavi had been talking for a while now, ranting about one of his college classes. Allen _ knew _ he was talking, but his groggy brain seemed incapable of processing the sentences as his eyes traced over a random stain on their living room carpet. Only select words managed to penetrate his mind while he idly stared at the dirty brown fabric, silently detaching himself from reality. Honestly, it was a miracle he could even understand that much given how much his attention sought to wander.

"Huh?" Allen said, realizing Lavi was asking him something. The handsome red-head was leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. 

"I said, are you feeling ok?" Lavi asked placing a warm hand to Allen's forehead to check for a temperature. "You're really out of it this morning."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Was it a rough shift?"

"When _ isn't _it a rough shift?" 

"Mm, true. So what happened this time?"

"We got a call around 1:45 AM for a guy who had been shot three times in his chest and ribs. He had already lost a lot of blood by the time we arrived, and there wasn't much we could do for him," Allen said, feeling his insides twist into a knot. "He was only in his thirties."

"That's sad." Lavi said, his solemn expression showing he meant it. 

Allen's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "He kept crying the whole time, asking us to tell his daughters he loved them."

Warm arms wrapped around Allen as Lavi pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault. You did what you could for him."

"I know," Allen said, pressing his face against Lavi's muscular chest. "I know. I just… I wish we could have done better."

"But you tried, and that counts for something." 

"Not enough."

"It could have been worse. At least he didn't have to be alone," Lavi pointed out, brushing a strand of loose hair behind Allen's ear. "In the end, that is."

He was right on some level. As much as Allen hated to admit it, it was better than being left to rot in a dirty back alley filled with rats and broken glass. Yeah, it was tragic, but he'd seen worse. Much worse. The poor man's death paled in comparison to the grisly murder of his own father—a scene that etched itself in his mind and haunted his nightmares. 

A cold acceptance settled in Allen's chest. "I guess."

"Do you want me to skip class today and stay with you?"

"No. I'm fine. Really." He couldn't let Lavi miss his class for him, even if he wouldn't have minded them getting to cuddle on the couch all afternoon.

"Hmm, is there something else I can do for you then?"

"Coffee?" Allen suggested, wanting some, but feeling too drained to make it himself.

"Sure. Do you want regular, decaf, or hazelnut?" 

"Hazelnut. With lots of sugar and creme," Allen said, burying his face into Lavi's shirt collar. "Please?" 

"Sure thing." Patting Allen's head, he pulled away to head to the kitchen.

Allen waited patiently, head lolled back against the chair as memories assaulted him. He recalled sad, tear-filled green eyes, followed by lifeless amber ones. It was no wonder that he got little sleep with how much he seemed to enjoy torturing himself. Even his best friend had accused him of being a masochist, questioning why someone with his history would want a career like his.

Truth is, he didn't know. He did once, but not so much anymore. Perhaps Tyki was right, and he really did just like to suffer. Maybe he even deserved it. _ That night _had been partly his fault after all. Everyone had told him otherwise, but he had been the one to let Mana go alone, knowing just how unsafe that neighborhood was. 

"You have that expression again," Lavi said, having snuck back into the room while he wasn't paying attention. He was holding two bright green mugs of steaming coffee.

"What look?"

"The look that says this might not be enough," Lavi explained, handing him one of the mugs. "Maybe I should pick up some donuts, too."

"While I'd never say _ no _ to donuts, you don't have time. Your class starts at nine, and it's at least a twenty-minute drive." 

"I'm always on time. It won't hurt to be late every once in a while."

"Are you sure?" Allen could really use some sweets and extra time with his boyfriend, but he didn't want to be too needy when Lavi had other priorities to attend to.

"One-hundred percent," Lavi said, grinning. "Are the ones from Lee's Bakery ok?"

Allen took a sip of his coffee, thinking it over as he enjoyed the delicious flavor. "This _ would _go better with donuts."

"Then donuts it is. Do you want to come for the ride, or stay here?"

"I don't really feel like getting dressed." 

"Hopefully the line won't be too long. I'll try to hurry back so we have more time."

"I'll be here," Allen said, getting up to give Lavi a brief goodbye kiss, which was quickly returned.

It only took a few minutes for Lavi to gather up his car keys and other belongings before he pulled Allen into another kiss and scurried out the door. The sight of his boyfriend rushing to get him the donuts he wanted filled him with a warm, giddy feeling. No matter how rough things got in life, he had an amazing partner who always took the time to care for and comfort him. He really was one lucky man.


End file.
